Outer space applications often recycle fluid streams to provide clean water or air, for example. Where size and weight capacity permits, a condensing heat exchanger may be used to remove contaminant substances. Where size and weight capacity does not permit a heat exchanger, adsorbent materials can be used to remove contaminant substances. There typically are many target contaminant substances for removal. The adsorbent material often has differing effectiveness for removing different ones of the target contaminant substances.